Wish gone wrong
by Sunset.amuto
Summary: What if amu made a wish on a shooting starand it went horribly wrong for her and ikuto?Will they fix this or stay with the how the wish turned out?And why is sayya trying to kiss yaya?AMUTO Tadima miuro ranekise yaria Kuutua


Sunset:hey its sunset with a new shugo chara story i though of this on a spur of the monment

Amu:is this amuto or TADAMU

Ikuto:-reads story-thxz : )

Amu:NNNNNOOOOO why are you hurt my heart

Sunset:b/c in sce tadase dumps u for rima & u get with ikuto b/c u relise ur feeling for him

Ikuto:really

Sunset:yes,Dia do disclaimer

Dia:-nods-Sunset doesn't own shugo chara peach pit does she owns this story but if she did own shugo chara lets just say it would be on tv anymore

Ikuto:-blusters into laughter-really u would do that with if u owned this stuff?

Sunset:yes

Dia:why would it not be on tv

S & I:amu S:ikuto I:me both:would be -whispers in dias ear-

Dia:-blushes- r-r-really?

S & I:-nods-

Amu:what tell me

Ikuto:okay -whispers in amus ear-

Amu:-blushes 10 fold-WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT

S, I, D:-nods-

Sunset:story!

Summary:

What if Amu made a wish on a shooting star and that wish went horibly wrong for her and ikuto. Will they make it though this or stay with how the wish ended up and why is sayya trying to kiss yaya?

Intro:

Normal p.o.v.

-with ikuto-

A boy a around seventeen midnight blue hair and violet eyes lay sleeping when...

"Ikuto~nnyyaa get up~nya"a little cat-like shugo chara yelled at his barrer to get up and go to school for picked up his hand and made a 'okay' sign but he flicked his chara

"~nnnnnyyyyyaaaaa"he sceamed as he hit the wall of Ikutos room.

"Not now Yoru its to early"he mumlbed into his pillow

"Fine I'll go get Utua or...Amu~nya"

"Go get amu see if I care"Ikuto smirked into his with that Yoru zoomed out the room to go get this 'Amu' girl.

-at amus house yoru just got there-

A girl with light blush pink hiar and light honey color eyes that looks to be 13 just finished geting dressed eating brushing her hair and teeth.When she heard a knock on her balcony door.

"Amu-chan its Yoru but hes not with Ikuto"cried her charas (a/n ran miki su and dia).The girl turn around and was shocked not to see her preverted cat-like friend that was her egg hunting enemy(a/n Ikuto is free but this is b4 he leaves to look for Arutoin the show its a 6 month skip).But none the less Amu let Yoru in anyway.

"Amu~nya Ikuto won't get for school you have to come and wake up please"Yoru begged her

'I'll know Ikuto lives now'Amu though to herself and she smirked(a/n not as hot as ikutos though)"Okay I'll do it,Ran chara change"

"Right HOP STEP JUMP" Ran Amus red 'x' clip changed to a heart and wings apperred at her wrists and ankles.

-in front of ikutos house with amu-

Amu stood in frount of Ikutos house thinking 'No wonder he gets to my house so fast he lives only a couple of blocks away' Amu knocked on the front and nine point three seconds later the door brust open and Amu was about to take a step in when she was gulped by a girl long blonde in two pigtails and violet eyes simarl to Ikutos.

"Kuukia you're early!"the girl yelled at Amu think it was some one else

"C-can't...b-breath...U-utua"Amu while being chocked by the blonde girl named Utua

"Amu?AMU!I missed you so much you never come over...why are you here now then?"Utua inquired to the pinkette still on the ground.

"Ikuto won't get up so Yoru came and got me to wake him thats why I'm here but now that I know where you guys live I'll come over more okay"Amu reasured utua.

"Oh okay well I'll show you where his room is then"Utua and Amu walk up the stairs towards Ikutos heart started to beat faster and faster she thought she might die and her cheeks were bright red.

"Okay here you are good luck"Utua winked at Amu and left to wait for Kuukia leaving a confused, nevous,and scared Amu to fend for was confused by what Utua was nevous because this was her first time in Ikutos house and she was going to go into his room as well and also because of thought that Ikuto might sleep in his boxers and noting was scared of what Ikuto will do to reach for the door handale thinking of what she could do to wake Ikuto up.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the cliffy but i would like if you ppl tell me what amu could do to wake ikuto and ****remember hes a prev but you cant kill him this is amuto after review and let mr in ur ****hearts in the review and tell me what i could have amu do**


End file.
